gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ray Bulgarin
Ray Bulgarin (ru. Рэй Булгарин) – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto IV i Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, boss dla Bulgarin Family. W obu grach pełni rolę antagonisty. Historia Ray urodził się w 1958 roku w ZSRR. Gdy był dzieckiem trenował zapasy w specjalnej akademii, a jego trener dawał mu steroidy, by był w tym sporcie lepszy . Później wyemigrował on do Liberty City, gdzie zaczął zajmować się nielegalnym przemytem ludzi przez ocean. W 1989 roku został aresztowany przez policję po tym, gdy przyłapano go na odbieraniu przesyłki albańskich prostytutek w dokach. Został później deportowany do swojego kraju. Działał tam na Adriatyku, gdzie przemycał ludzi z Europy Wschodniej do Włoch. W tamtym czasie pracował dla niego Niko Bellic, lecz po tym jak jego statek zatonął , Bulgarin oskarżył go o zdradę zmuszając tym samym Niko do ucieczki z Europy . W miedzy czasie został okradziony przez kucharza działającego na statku Platypus z diamentów. Po jakimś czasie Ray wrócił do Liberty City i zamieszkał w Meadow Hills ze swoją siostrą Galiną Bulgarin . W 2008 roku Ray ponownie spotkał się ze swoim byłym pracownikiem – Niko – dzięki kontaktowi z Dimitrim Rascalovem. Ten pod przykrywką wypłacenia Niko pieniędzy za zabójstwo Mikhaila Faustina zwabił go w pułapkę Bulgarina w dokach . Bellicowi udało się jednak uciec z pomocą Little Jacoba. Ray wraz z Dimitrim postanowili potem spalić dom i firmę taksówkarską kuzyna Niko – Romana – rozpoczynając tym samym poszukiwania Bellica. Ray przebywał później w klubie Maisonette 9 z jego prawą ręką, Timurem. Tam spotkał się z Tony'm Prince'em i Luisem Lopezem, z którym postanowił nawiązać współpracę zapraszając go do swojego domu w Dukes . Tam zlecił mu pozbycie się grupy funkcjonariuszy NOoSE, którą zatrudnił Marki Ashvilli – biznesmen nie chce odsprzedać Bulgarinowi drużyny hokejowej Liberty City Rampage. Po zastawieniu pułapki na służby i wyniszczeniu ich, Bulgarin wraz z Luisem uciekli z miejsca zdarzenia. Po drodze Ray próbował bezskutecznie przekonać Luisa do odsprzedania mu klubu Tony'ego. Gdy okazało się, że pan Ashivilli nadal nie przyjmował oferty odsprzedaży, Ray zlecił Lopezowi zabicie go i tym samym przejęcie drużyny. Później Ray dowiedział się o tym, że między Tony'm i kucharzem, który ukradł jego diamenty doszło do transakcji, przez co posądził Luisa i jego szefa o udział w kradzieży . Wysłał później Luisa, by przekazać mu w drastyczny sposób, że on i jego ludzie zrobią wszystko by się go pozbyć. Tony postanowił jednak wymienić diamenty za porwaną wcześniej Gracie Ancelotti. Gdy doszło do transakcji między porywaczami Gracie (Niko i Patrick McReary) i Luisem, na miejscu pojawił się Ray, który chciał odzyskać skradzione mu dobro. Gdy Ray dowiedział się, że nie udało się odzyskać jego diamentów z transakcji, skontaktował się z Giovanim Ancelottim wymuszając na nim zabójstwo wszystkich ludzi, którzy byli powiązani ze sprawą diamentów. Nie doszło jednak do tego, gdyż mimo wysuniętej przez Roco Pelosiego oferty (Rayowi miała być wysłana jedna z osób biorąca udział w transakcji – Tony lub Luis) Luis postanawia, że nie zabije Tony'ego i nie odda klubu. Ostatecznie Lopez zniszczył heroinę dostarczoną Rayowi przez Dimitriego i zabił jego prawą rękę – Timura – a następnie udał się w pościg za Bulgarinem. Ray złapany w jego prywatnym odrzutowcu postanowił zabić siebie i Luisa odbezpieczając upuszczając granat wewnątrz samolotu . Zginął w wyniku eksplozji, lecz Luisowi udało się uciec na czas. Kartoteka Występowanie w misjach GTA IV * Russian Revolution * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend The Ballad of Gay Tony * Boulevard Baby * Going Deep (pracodawca) * Dropping In (pracodawca) * In The Crosshairs (pracodawca) * Ladies Half Price * Departure Time (śmierć) Ciekawostki * W wersji beta GTA IV miał on bledszą skórę. Co ciekawe, w TBOGT ma on dużo bledszą skórę niż w GTA IV. * Bulgarin jest prawdopodobnie jedynym wspólnikiem Dimitriego, który nie został przez niego zdradzony. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy Dimitri był wobec niego naprawdę lojalny czy tylko go wykorzystywał do własnych celów. Galeria Plik:Ray Bulgarin (IV).jpg|Ray Bulgarin w GTA IV Plik:Ray Bulgarin (TBGT - art).jpg|Artwork Bulgarina z GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Kategoria:Antagoniści de:Ray Bulgarin en:Ray Bulgarin es:Ray Bulgarin fr:Ray Bulgarin hu:Ray Bulgarin nl:Ray Bulgarin pt:Ray Bulgarin ru:Рэй Булгарин